We'll Set The World On Fire
by Mika Door
Summary: Songfic about a little love and friendship


_I've recently become infatuated with Austin and Ally. Originally I was a little critical of the show. I thought the actors were a little forced and the scripts a little lame the first couple of episodes. But they are getting better and honestly I was a little disappointed in Disney with Zeke and Luther ending. (Sad Face 8-( ) -Side note, Yes Bubblina15, Ross is cute, though he's so young and I'm trying to be good. Bad enough A is as young as he is. lol-_

_Anyway I was listening to this song on the VERY long drive to FL for a family vacation (guess where we went ;-D) Having started to honestly watch the show it occurred to me this song would make a great Austin and Ally song fic. I believe it has been used for A&A once before but that one and this one are very different. _

_The song is "We Are Young" by fun. and I don't have copyrights to that or Austin or Ally. I only wanted to see what would happen if I took a few liberties and put them in a blender. So here's my first non-Lemonade Mouth fic. Bottoms up! - Mika_

* * *

Austin stood watching Dez playing "Zombie Invaders" with Trish standing at his elbow egging him on. Grinning at their foolishness Austin turned and heading into the pizza parlor attached to the arcade. He moved to the table where Ally still sat writing in her journal. She wasn't alone though. Some sandy blond dude with sunglasses was sitting in his seat.

Austin stopped where he was to watch the pair. A small smile twitched at the corners of Ally's kewpie doll lips, causing Austin an odd mixture of joy, sadness and jealousy. As much as he wanted Ally's smiles all to himself, he truly wanted to see her happy. As odd as it seemed, if another guy was what would make Ally happier than he could, than he would aside and suffer the heartbreak. As much as he loved Ally, he didn't feel himself worthy of her.

He watched Sunglasses reach over to trace a finger along a spot on Ally's slender forearm. A very specific spot that Austin knew only too well. A small but prominent scar marred the soft skin there. A scar that Austin himself was responsible for causing in a moment of frustration and petulance.

He and Dez had been fooling around playing 'HORSE' in the store with a basketball when Ally had come down told him to stop. He had begun pestering her for the song his game had interrupted her from writing. The little verbal tug of war between them had escalated to an argument. The annoyed sparring had distracted Austin as he tossed the ball to Dez only to miss by several yards and causing the destruction of a glass display case. Shattered glass had flown everywhere, showering Ally, who stood near it. His relief that she had only received a small, though deep, cut on her arm was tempered by the knowledge that it could have been far worse and that it was all his fault.

All his apologies rang hollow and meaningless in his own ears, though Ally had accepted them all and seemed determined to more beyond the incident.

Austin watched the small smile Ally had quickly disappear at the attention the scar was receiving. She moved her arm out from under sunglasses hand and out of sight beneath the table.

Suddenly she looked up and her eyes found Austin. His heart contracted briefly as she cocked her head in her adorably familiar pose. The furrowed brow and her big quizzical doe eyes made his knees weak. The return of her smile had his heart leaping in his chest. He would do anything for this girl. They were young, full of potential for the world and in each other. They could set the world on fire together.

The two gazed at each other across the restaurant, Sunglasses completely forgotten in Austin's seat beside Ally. Finally Ally motioned for him to come closer and Austin immediately found himself standing between her and Sunglasses where Ally's hand reappeared from her lap to take hold of Austin's. Within moments the cheesy doofus in the sunglasses had vacated Austin's chair and Dez reappeared with Trish beside him. In a moment of camaraderie and corniness Dez raised his glass of root beer and egging the others on toasted their youth, their talent, and their friendship. Austin glanced at his friends and realized he'd found a group of people that meant so much to him. He knew if he needed anything they would be there for him and he knew he was there for them.

And Ally, his Ally, the sun to his moon, even if by the time they left the pizza parlor she was too exhausted to stand, he would carry her all the way home.


End file.
